Distance
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: Maura and Jane meet online, living far from each other what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, so a new story i know but with the castle ones i've a writers block and i don't write How a life can change on my own.. i really wanted to write this R&I fanfic.. so here i am writing it! i don't own jane or maura, but i did change maura a bit, i hope you'll enjoy it!**

_**Maura's pov.**_

i walk around on school like a zombie, Jane and i have been talking until 4 am, when i realized that i only had 3 hours left to sleep i got sad because i would have to leave while Maura still had holiday and could talk way longer. i haven't told friends about her. Maura has become my best friend since we started talking 3 months ago.. it sucks we don''t live closer to each other. We can't skype either since she has an old laptop with no webcam and her sister uses hers all the time because she has an long distance relationship. Sometimes i get sad.. waking up knowing i won't be able to see her today.

'' Hey maura have you studied for the test? '' My friend Joanne asks me

'' We have a test today? '' i ask her in shock

she starts laughing '' Yes we do, but you don't really have to study for tests anyway ''

That was true, i didn't have to study much. i thought school was easy. '' so that's why i sit beside you '' joanne continues

'' if you want to '' i laugh.

i check my phone before walking into the classroom, Jane didn't wake up yet, i miss her.

- later that day -

School was really boring today and Jane hasn't answered her phone yet.. it's 2 pm already normally she already had.. i get worried.

_**Jane's pov.**_

I've been up since 10 am, but i haven't answered Maura yet. I'm laying here beside casey, but Maura is on my mind all the time. When he kisses me, when he puts his arms around me. I just wish is was Maura doing it. I don't know what's happening to me. She means so much to me. I stand up from his bed and look at him '' i've to go home '' i tell him, trying to avoid his eyes.

'' okay babe, Are you okay? '' he asks taking my hand in his.

'' yes i am, don't worry '' i smile at him and walk away.

i walk and i walk, but i've no idea where i'm going, i don't want to go home yet. I need to think, but it's not fair to not answer Maura, so i text her

_Jane: Hey honey, i was with Casey sorry for the late answer. How was school? _

i don't have to wait long for an answer

_Maura: Don't worry sweetie, school was okay, like always :P Missed you.. Did something fun with Casey? _

i smile, she missed me!

_Jane: naah not really, Just laying on bed and talking haha, missed you too! _

_Maura: Mmm.. _

_Jane: hahaha_

_Maura: Hahaha idiot_

what is this woman doing to me?

_Jane: i've to eat! talk to you later x_

_Maura: okay! enjoy it honey!_

I hate lying but i really need some time to think, i continue to walk. I think i'm falling for her.. it's obviously that it's more than a normal friendship. I want to hold Maura in my arms and go through her hair with my hands. She's the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. That beautiful curly hair and those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers. i've only seen her on pictures but she's really beautiful. She's always on my mind. i don't know what's happening to me..

My phone goes, Casey is calling, i don't answer, i need to think.

_**Maura's pov**_

i'm just making homework for tomorrow, wish Jane didn't have to eat so we could talk. I love talking with her, it lights up my day. I'm not the most beautiful girl or something.. but she's always here for me.

'' MAURA ISLES COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW! '' My mom yells from downstairs. Cailin is her little angle she almost never yells at her.

i walk downstairs into the livingroom '' Maura can you walk with Djoya please? ''

i know that if i say no she'll get mad and yell again '' yes i can mom '' and i put the line on by Djoya and go walking with her.

When i'm outside i feel better, wind through my hair, just calm down. My dog runs around in the grass. I sit down in it and watch her. She keeps running and running and i wonder how it would be to be a dog.. Not cool since i won't have my best friend Jane. i get lost in my thoughts.

After a while my phone beeps

_Jane: you still alive?_

_Maura: Yes haha just walking with my dog, what kind of food did you have?_

_Jane: pizza!_

_Maura: Give me!_

_Jane: no, i don't have any more_

i smile, she always can make me smile, i love being silly with her.

_Maura: how are you honey?_

_Jane: I'm good! you?_

_Maura: Mom yelled again but i'm fine (:_

_Jane: wanna talk about it?_

_Maura: no it's fine_

_Jane: she yells for everything._

_Maura: yeah.._

i stand up and yell for my dog. We walk home again, when i'm in my room i sit down on bed again. My belly is still hurting, but tomorrow we will know what's wrong with it.

_**Jane's pov.**_

I'm worried about maura, her mom yells a lot to her, she doesn't want to talk about it but i know it bothers her. she knows she can always talk to me so when she's ready she will talk.. at least i hope.

_Jane: Maur, are you okay?_

_Maura: i'm fine honey, she yells a lot and sometimes it just gets to me_

_Jane: i love you, okay?_

_Maura: i love you too!_

i look at my watch, it's 10 pm.. i did want to think.. i should say i'm going to sleep.

_Jane: Hey honey i'm going to bed_

_Maura: oh okay :(_

_Jane: sorry_

_Maura: is it because of me?_

_Jane: no honey it's not_

_Maura: okay, goodnight sweetie, i love you! sleep tight!_

_Jane: goodnight honey! i love you too_

i lay down on my bed and watch the ceiling while i get lost in my thoughts.

**Thank you guys for reading my fanfic,**

**liked it? loved it? hate it? Tell me!**

**xx**

**Yacintha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm happy you like the story! English isn't my first language, so it's not perfect. i'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm sorry it took me this long for chapter two, but my friend from denmark ( bjarta ) was here and it's weird if you're gonna sit writing on a fanfiction while she's there.. for you.. after 11 hours with the train. so yeah it took me a little longer.. but here it is! Enjoy it!**

_**Jane's pov.**_

It's 10 am, i must have fallen asleep last night while thinking. I check my phone, there are like a thousand of messages from Maura but none from casey. I don't know if i even love him like i love Maura, i never expected that i would feel something like this for a girl. I've fallen for her. It's almost valentine, maybe i should ask her to be my valentine.. i've to talk with Casey about this first.

_Jane: Good morning honey_

_Maura: Good morning! How did you sleep?_

_Jane: good and you?_

_Maura: good too!_

_Jane: that's great! are you on school?_

_Maura: Yes i am and what are you doing?_

_Jane: i'm just at home being bored, i'll let you since you've class._

_Maura: you don't have to but if you want to.. i love you_

_Jane: i love you too, gonna go for a walk x_

actually im not going for a walk, i'm going to Casey since we need to talk.

_**Maura's pov**_

I'm sitting in class, we're watching a movie and since jane went for that walk i'm really bored. Joanne and i are just making fun of people in the movie.

'' Maura, Joanne can you be quiet please, there are people who want to watch this movie '' the teacher stands beside us, her hands on my table. we nodd.

'' yes, we're sorry. '' i smile at him

Joanne pokes in my side and whispers '' he's kinda hot right? ''

'' yeah '' i answer while i don't really think he's hot.. Stana Katic and Jessica Capshaw.. they are hot. oh and Jane.. she's beautiful and hot.. yeah wel..

i start thinking if there's even a boy i think is hot.. Seamus dever, Eric Dane.. yeah okay nothing to worry about.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that i didn't ever hear the bell ring

'' Hey Dildo, the bell rang '' Yasmin yells at me

i smile at her '' yeah yeah i'm coming '' i pack my bag and walk behind her out of the classroom.

'' I'm hungry '' is the first thing Yasmin says when we get out of the classroom

'' you always are ''

'' you too '' she smiles at me

i smile back '' forever hungry together then '' i wink at her

we walk to the cafetaria and buy our lunch, Yasmin sits beside Olivia, who sits beside Zanna, who sits beside Jenna. Me, Joanne, Daphne and Vilde sit on the other side of the table.

'' so, did you study for maths? '' Olivia asks us

Zanna is just making weird faces and didn't get the question

'' Yes! '' Joanne and Vilde answer at the same time

'' i didn't really '' the truth was i had been thinking about Jane, it feels like i did something wrong and i don't want to lose her, she's my best friend. I'll ask her later when we're both home again. I hope we don't get much homework.. this goes first anyway.

_**Jane's pov.**_

I walk around, trying to take the longest way to Casey his house. I walk past some swings but go back and sit down on one of them. Thinking of Maura... and Casey. I've thought about this a lot.. i'm sure about it and i have to talk to Casey

_Maura: hey idiot, you lost?_

_jane: haha, no honey, not lost at all_

_Maura: where are you going?_

_Jane: just walking, why honey?_

_Maura: oh just wondering_

_Jane: okay_

_Maura: im having a break_

_Jane: that's great! how much minutes left?_

_Maura: 10 and then i've a maths test_

_Jane: and do you understand it this time?_

_Maura: not really_

_Jane: you could have asked me honey_

_Maura: okay_

_Jane: next time ask me for help okay?_

_Maura: i will!_

_Jane: Honey, i've to go, we will talk later okay?_

_Maura: okay love you!_

_Jane: love you too_

If she only knew in which way i love her, way more than best friends. She is the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. Her smile lightst up my days and those eyes, those beautiful eyes. I'm obsessed with them. i could get lost in them.

i get up off the swings and start walking to Casey his house, i'm getting nervous, but he needs to know it. It's not fair. Maura doesn't need to know about this just yet. When i get closer to his house i see his mom standing outside.

'' Hey darling, how nice to see you! '' she smiles

i smile back '' Hello, you've seen me yesterday ''

'' Yes, but it's always nice to see a girl when you live with boys '' we laugh '' But casey is upstairs, i think that's why you're here right? ''

'' yes '' i smile at her '' thank you! '' and with that i walk upstairs.

I can hear the music coming from his room. i keep standing in front of his door a little longer, Thinking about how and what i'm going to say. I open the door and Casey looks up.

'' Hey babe '' he smiles at me, his hair is messy and he has a sleepy smile

'' Hey '' i say quietly

'' What's wrong? '' he looks at me, worry in his eyes

i close the door and sit down beside him on bed before i say '' Casey we need to talk ''

**So, what do you think?**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**review!**

**xx**

**Yacintha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, She updated earlier this time! haha. Yes i did. it's only fair since you didn't get the second chapter that fast. i was bored so i thought let's start chapter 3. i love writing, i know my writing isnt the best and my english isn't either ( like i said English isnt my first language ). **

_**Jane's pov.**_

Casey sits up. He looks at me with a question in his eyes. '' What's wrong ''

i sigh '' It's not because of you, you have to know that first of all, but this is not what i want. You are not what i want. I've fallen for a girl. I'm only telling you this because you know me better than anyone else and i love you.. as a friend. It's not fair to stay with you if i've fallen for someone else. ''

I'm not looking at him, i know he's mad. We've been friends for so long before we got together.

'' What is wrong with you? You're catholic! you can't fall for girls! '' he almost yells

'' Can you please keep your voice down? '' i ask him softly '' and i'm not Catholic, i don't believe. you do. and even if i was god would accept me for who i am. ''

'' You are crazy! You lost your mind! ''

'' i did not! stop it! Maybe it's not what you want me to be but i'm in love with a girl. With the most beautiful one. '' i look at him, teary eyes

He takes my hand '' we will survive this, you aren't really in love with her ''

i take my hand back '' Casey! i am. i'm sure about it ''

He looks at me '' if that's what you want, but i don't think we can be friends anymore ''

My eyes are getting wider '' why not? Casey, we've been best friends for like forever! ''

'' Can you please go now? '' He isn't even looking at me, he acts like i'm a stranger.

i get up of the bed and walk out of the house, not saying bye to his mom or anything, i want to be alone. I need to think. i keep walking and walking and i end up on the beach. i sit down watching the sea, it's getting darker and you can see the moon in the sea, it's beautiful

_Maura: I've a question!_

i smile, i can talk with Maura, maybe i won't tell her yet but we can talk

_Jane: Ask me!_

_Maura: Will you be my valentine?_

My heart skips a beat.. what? valentine?

_Jane: What?_

Oh my god.. if she feels the same for me then we can be togheter..

_Maura: Like friends i mean, i'm not a lesbian or anything haha_

_Jane: yes, sure._

i watch the sea again while i turn my phone off, this is so not how i wanted it to be.

_**Maura's pov.**_

I'm laying on bed. i just lied to Jane.. i do am a lesbian.. But i can't tell her.. everything will change. i can't concentrate on my studying. Jane and i have been talking about her and Casey.. They seem really happy, i'm glad. Charlotte won't be here with valentine. i haven't told her about charlotte.. nothing really good to tell about us anyway. She's depressed and i stay up at nights to make her feel better. It's not that important.

_Maura: so how are you?_

i always miss Jane when we don't or can't talk.

_**Jane's pov.**_

_Jane: i'm good, you?_

Actually i'm not good.. but she's happy so that's good

_Maura: good too_

_Maura: did i do something wrong?_

_Jane: no, why do you think so?_

She didn't do anything wrong? why would she think so? i should have talked to her more.. but i needed to think.. and i don't have internet everywhere..

_Maura: we didn't talk that much._

_Jane: i'm sorry, Casey and making things ready for school next week._

_Maura: oh haha_

i just realized i can't even be here on valentine.. now i promised her and she'll be dissapointed..

_Jane: sweetie, i don't know if i will be here with valentine..._

_Maura: But you would be my valentine! you promised!_

_Jane: I'm sorry._

i really am sorry, i did want to be her valentine.. but i've to go.. i can't really be here..

_Maura: don't worry about it, will we at least talk a little?_

_Jane: i hope so._

_**Maura's pov.**_

I'm laying on bed, trying to stop the tears from coming. i was so excited to be Jane her valentine and now she won't be there. Actually it's not fine.. but she'll have fun with whatever she's gonna do.

_Maura: are you doing something with Casey then?_

_Jane: no, i've to go with my parents._

_Maura: I hope you've fun with your parents then, i've to go to sleep now, Friday tomorrow so still school._

_Jane: okay, goodnight! i love you!_

_Maura: i love you too._

I check if my alarm is on the good time and lay down, studying biologie a little more before falling asleep while studying.

_**Jane's pov.**_

I can't sleep. i want to be Maura her valentine, i really do. i hate it that i always have to go with my parents even if i don't want to go with them. Maura probably thinks i don't want to be her valentine and lied about the fact i had to go to my parents. i can't even do something with Casey, we're not together anymore and he doesn't want to see me. i really hope Maura will realize i haven't lied to her about going with my parents.

I really wish i could be there with valentine. Holding her in my arms and holding her close to me. kissing her head.. hell maybe even kissing her.. if she let's me. She won't.. She isn't a lesbian.. but that doesn't mean she isn't bisexual.. oh why is love so hard?

i lay down again, looking at the ceiling. Thinking about how it would be if Maura would actually be in love with me and with that i fall asleep, a deep sleep. With an awesome dream.

**So that was chapter 3 already!**

**Love it? like it? hate it? let me know!**

**xx**

**Yacintha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! haha. Before i start the chapter i want to thank mindandbodychaos for the private message, it meant a lot to me. I wanna say once again that English isn't my first language and my word isn't working anymore so i don't have something that checks my grammar, i'm sorry if that's a problem to you. Also thank you for following/favoriting/reading my story! Chapter 4.**

_**- valentine's day -**_

_**Jane's pov.**_

I'm sitting in the car, on my way to my grandparents with frankie and my parents, earphones in my ears listening to be the one from the fray, looking out of the window thinking of Maura, what I would give to be with her now. Frankie is talking with my parents, something about his new girlfriend he met on twitter. I met Maura on twitter.. because of castle.. well i followed her because of castle but she was insecure about herself.. thinking this one girl was the only one loving her. I told her I love her too back then.. but that wasn't true.. I didn't even know her back then. Then later we started talking on What'sapp.. now I really love her, like crazy. In the start it was about making her smile, making her happy and feel better about herself. Now my happiness depends on hers. But yeah she doesn't want what i want. I just can't stop thinking about the '_Like friends i mean, i'm not a lesbian or anything haha'_ . She's not a lesbian. Or anything. I just feel stupid because for a moment i actually thought i had a chance, that she was actually asking me.

_Casey: I want to come by, we need to talk._

_Jane: i'm not at home, sorry._

_**Maura's pov.**_

I actually am a lesbian, I don't know why i haven't told her.. I love her so much. But then again I'm with Charlotte. What Jane doesn't know. I'm afraid of her reaction so i'm not going to tell her. I'm just laying on bed now, thinking of her.. of course. Jane is always on my mind.

_Charlotte: Maur i can't take this anymore, i need to hurt myself_

_Maura: No you don't, you are strong, you can do this._

_Charlotte: Maur.._

_Maura: Charlot.. you can.. just believe a little in yourself._

i love Charlotte too.. not like i love Jane.. it's different. I don't know. I just need to think about this more and be there for both of them. Jane doesn't know about Charlotte and Charlotte doesn't know about Jane so that's good. At least i think it's good.

'' Maura Isles, Down stairs, now! '' my mom yells from downstairs

I run down the stairs but miss one step and fall down. Damn today sucks.

_**Jane's pov.**_

We are sitting in the garden from my grandparents. I still have the earphones in my ears, listening to songs, love songs. I don't even know why. I pack a pen and paper and start writing a letter to Maura, with my feelings in it. Things like:

_I don't expect it would be like this_

_1318 miles between us_

_sometimes I just want to hold you in my arms_

_You're fucking perfect_

_I love you_

When i finish i read it over. I'm not going to send this.. I will lose her. I can't lose her.

**i know this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer, i promise!**

**love it? like it? hate it? let me know!**

**xx**

**Yacintha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for following, favoriting and reading my story! it means a lot. Omg chapter 5 already! I'll try to update sooner than i did before because yeah.. i've had some busy days and then there's no time to write anymore.. to bad since i love writing. But i'll do my best and i hope you'll like/love this chapter too! **

_**Maura's pov.**_

_Charlotte: but why?_

_Maura: because i have feelings for someone else.._

_Charlotte: but i thought this was it.. you were it._

_Maura: I'm sorry charlotte.. this isn't going to work when you're like you are now and with me having feelings for someone else_

_Charlotte: but I'm thinner! i'm going to be better!_

_Maura: Char.. it's not about you being thin or me being thin.. this is about my and your feelings. You told me yourself you don't have feelings for people like you should.._

This is hard and i don't want to hurt her.. but i'm sure about my feelings for Jane. Jane is who i want. Jane is who i will never get. Jane with her beautiful face.. eyes.. body. Jane is perfect.

_Charlotte: okay then, will we stay friends?_

_Maura: if you want to we will._

everybody says that.. '_will we stay friends?_' but look how much people really are friends after a break up. I will try anyway, don't want anything to happen to her.

I walk downstairs, checking if Cailin is still sleeping and she is. I kiss her head and walk downstairs to my mom

'' Mom we need to talk ''

_**Jane's pov.**_

I'm sitting on the beach, thinking about Maura of course. Her beautiful golden locks, her beautiful brown eyes where i could get lost in. Her amazing body.. Her everything. She is beautiful.

_Maura: hey honey_

_Jane: Hey maur_

_Maura: what would you say if i told you i could come visite you?_

She is kidding.. she has to be kidding.. she can't come, her mom won't let her.

_Jane: Are you serious?_

_Maura: yes sweetie, never been more serious._

I can't believe it, i'm going to meet her. I'm going to meet Maura freaking Isles.

_Jane: then I would say I can't wait to pick you up from the airport_

_**Maura's pov.**_

I'm going to meet Jane freaking Rizzoli. I'm going to meet the girl i fell for but was to scared to admit it. I'm going to meet her.

I'm sitting before my computer, booking the flight. My mom will let me stay there for 2 weeks and since i can stay by Jane and don't have to book a hotel.. I'm so excited. 2 weeks with Jane. Beautiful and perfect Jane.

_Maura: Jane i'm so excited. I can't wait till I'm able to hug you and hold you close!_

I know Jane probably won't answer, but i just had to tell her. I'm so excited. This song starts playing in my head '_I'm so excited, i just can't hide it '_. A smile creeping on my face.

I start thinking about Jane, about my feelings for her. I can feel the love deep inside my chest. It's big, really big.

My phone rings, It's jane!

'' Hey! '' i answer the phone '' you shouldn't call me, it's way to expensive ''

'' I don't care, are you online on skype? ''

i make weird figures with my fingers on the table '' no, i thought we couldn't skype? ''

She laughs, god that laugh '' But my brother is gone so i can use his, feel like skyping? ''

'' Yes! of course, just let me log in ''

she gives me her skype name and we hang up. I look her up.

_Jane: hey hey, should i call you or do you call me_

_Maura: i don't care, i'll call you_

_Jane: okay_

I click on the green button with 'videocall' and see her beautiful face appear on my screen, i smile '' hey you ''

she smiles back '' hey, how are you? ''

'' I'm great and you? ''

'' me too ''

then the was a silence.. a comfortable one.

Jane goes with her hand in her hair while reading a text and her head down. When she does her head up again she throws her hair backwards, so beautiful. Then she puts her thumb on her mouth and she reads another text. God she is so beautiful.

_**Jane's pov.**_

I'm watching Maura while she reads a letter to me that she wrote, she's so beautiful. I can't think of anything else then being there and hugging her.. Which makes me sad, but i'll be able to hug her soon and i really can't wait for that to happen. I'll give her the letter i wrote with valentine.. i hope i won't destroy our friendship.

'' When are you coming? '' i ask her when she finished reading

'' you tell me when you want me to come '' she smiles at me, and those eyes are killing me

'' now '' i answer, i know that won't happen.

'' soon '' she tells me '' i can't wait '' she says while a blush creeps up her neck to her cheeks

'' me neither '' i tell her '' But i was thinking we could download Viber, then we can call for free when we have internet ''

'' Let's download it then ''

'' I have to go for a walk with my grandma now.. but i'll call you then. I love you ''

'' have fun with your grandma '' she smiles '' i love you too ''

and with that i end the call and get on Frankies bed on my way to my grandma.

**Thank you for reading my story, i hope you liked it.**

**love it? like it? hate it? tell me!**

**i know my writing isnt the best but at least i'm trying!**

**xx**

**Yacintha**


	6. Chapter 6

**so i know it has been a long long time since i updated.. shame on me.. i kinda had a writers block haha. I'm busy with school since it's my final year but im doing my best to update as soon as possible.**

_**Maura's pov.**_

_I'm getting in the plane now - M_

_okay sweetie, i'll be there to pick you up - J_

_you better be, gonna turn my phone off now, i love you - M_

_i love you too - J_

and with that I turn my phone off and get into the plane. In the plane I watched a movie that was on and listened to some music, but I was too excited and could only think of Jane, '_I'm really gonna tell her about my feelings'_.

_**Jane's pov.**_

I'm sitting in the taxi on my way to the airport, I'm nervous, my hands sweating. The letter in my bag. I'm gonna tell her about my feelings for her.. I'm so nervous.

Looking out of the window listening to music while I get lost in my thoughts. What if she wants to leave when i tell her about my feelings? What if i lose her when i tell her about them? Is it really a good plan to tell her about my feelings? I fell in love with her the first day we met, she has an golden heart and I know that I can't hide my feelings forever.

The car stopped '' we're there '' the driver tells me, I give him money and get out of the taxi, I'm way too early, but I want to be sure I'm on time.

I sit down, put the earphones in my ears again and wait till she arrives

_**Maura's pov.**_

I get out of the plane and there she sits on the ground, earphones in her ears. She looks amazing, like always. I just stand there a little longer looking at her until she sees me and stands up. She gives me one of her magical smiles which makes my knees go weak. God i love that girl.

'' hey '' I say shyly when i stand beside her

'' Hey '' she smiles while she pulls me into a hug, She hugs me so tight like she never wants to let me go again and I hug her back even tighter.

When we stop the hug after what seems to be hours i look into her eyes '' How are you? ''

'' I'm great '' She takes a step back '' What about you? ''

'' I've never been better '' I smile at her '' But i've to tell you something ''

She looks at me with a shock on her face '' It's nothing terrible, i promise.. it's just-''

'' It can wait okay? Let's get your suitcase first, we can talk about it when we're home. '' She tells me and I nodd

_**Jane's pov.**_

I can't decide if i should take her hand or not, i'm not someone who loves holding hands.. or hugging but with her it feels so.. right. I decide not to take it.. I'll give her the letter when we're home.. or in the taxi.. or when she's alone.. I don't know. I'm not that sure about giving it to her anymore.

Her voice shakes me out of my thoughts '' What's going on in that head of yours? '' She asks me

'' Nothing really.. '' I answer '' Just wondering if you would mind sleeping in my bedroom with me ''

She gives me a soft punch '' of course not idiot ''

That smile of hers lights up my world, it feels like it's just her and me, nothing else matters.

'' I'm glad your parents would let me stay at your house and that I didn't have to book a hotel too '' She tells me while we stand there waiting for her suitcase

'' You're just being silly, I don't even know if they'll be home that much and i think Frankie is going to his girlfriend '' I look at her while she looks down and asks '' And how is it with you and Casey? ''

I sigh '' me and Casey are over ''.

'' He's an idiot for letting you go '' She smiles at me

'' You think so? ''

'' Yes, I think you are really beautiful and not only on the outside. You've an golden heart. '' She tells me while she looks down to the ground

'' You're beautiful too '' i tell her

And i never saw coming what happened next..

_**Love it? Like it? Hate it? tell me!**_

_**xx**_

_**Yacintha.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey. here is the next chapter already! hope you'll like it. I did my best haha.**

_**Maura's pov.**_

My lips were on Jane's before i actually realized it. I push back quickly before she can react on the kiss. '' I.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry. ''

She looks at me, a little blush on her cheek '' It.. it's okay, don't worry ''

'' So.. euhm.. what happened with you and Casey? '' I ask her, trying to change the subject.

'' I fell in love with someone else.. It's unfair to be with him if i love someone else more.. if i want to be with someone else more '' She tells me, I look down '' So you are with someone else now? ''

'' Actually I'm not.. ''

I look at her '' but if you fell for someone else why didn't you tell that one? ''

'' Because I'm afraid i'll lose that person.. the friendship means too much to me to just give up on it. ''

'' I'm in love with someone too '' It's out before i can stop the words.. _'idiot what did you do now? '_

Her face changes.. she almost looks.. sad?

'' Really? I'm happy for you, who's the lucky guy? ''

'' I euhm.. we aren't together.. it's like you've.. afraid to tell ''

'' Maura.. we need to talk ''

'' yes we do '' I look forward and pack my suitcase. '' I still have to tell you what i need to tell you ''

We walk outside and wait for a taxi to come '' Jane.. i need to tell you now cuz if not you might kick me out and if you want me to go i can still book a flight back ''

She looks at me, a small smile on her face

I take a deep breath. '' I.. I found out I'm in love.. and euhm.. god this is hard to tell.. I'm in love with you.. i meant it when i said i love you and i know you probably don't feel the same and i get if you want me to leave but i have to tell you this.. i love you Jane. '' I look at her nervously.

_**Jane's pov.**_

I stand there looking at her.. I don't know what to say.. '' Maur.. i-''

'' you don't have to say anything.. i can go again if you want to..''

i take her hand and pull her to me, crash my lips into hers. We moan into the kiss. I put my arms around her waist to keep her close. We kiss for what seems like hours and we break apart for much needed air '' I'm in love with you too '' I whisper softly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We're sitting on on my bed.. actually I'm sitting between Maura her legs, her arms tight around me watching her favorite movie.. step up.. i don't like these kind of movies but for her i'll watch them and then there's also the fact that i love her arms around me, how her chin rests on my shoulder.

I kiss her cheek '' I really don't understand why you like this kind of movies ''

'' I like dancing.. '' She answers, focused on the tv.

I kiss her to get her focused on me and from the tv, the kiss quickly heates up.

_**Maura's pov.**_

Jane hears steps on the stairs and pulls herself off my lap as quick as possible. She looks at me '' Sorry '' she whispers '' I'll explain later ''. Her mom comes into the room and i stand up '' Hello sweeties '' she smiles. '' I'm Angela Rizzoli '' she says while holding her hand out.

I take it '' Maura Isles, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay in your house ''

Her mom laughs '' Of course you can stay here silly, we've heard a lot about you. Jane.. Casey is on the door.. Should i send him away or do you want to talk to him? ''

'' I'll go talk to him '' Jane says, she puts her hand on my leg and acts like she uses it to stand up, but squeezes it softly.

'' So, you must be tired. I was about to make dinner and just wanted to ask if you like lasagne '' Angela smiles at me

'' It's one of my favorites '' I tell her while i smile back

'' It's so sad that Casey and Jane broke up, it was such a cute couple. But yeah Jane found another.. Paul or something is his name, but he doesn't live here. '' She tells me

I feel my heart break, so Paul.

_**Jane's pov.**_

'' Casey what are you doing here? '' I ask him when i get down the stairs

'' I'm here to get you back '' he says.

'' Casey don't.. I.. we are over, I don't want you back. ''

'' Jane, we belong togheter '' He tells me while my mom comes down and goes to the kitchen. I see Maura sitting on the top of the stairs.

'' Jane is with Paul. '' Maura says with a sad face

'' Who is Paul? '' Casey asks, anger in his eyes '' I thought you were in love with a girl! ''

I look at Maura who's still sitting there. '' Casey please leave ''

'' But- ''

'' No leave. '' I look back at him, anger on my face. He gets out of the house '' You're just a dirty lesbian!'' he yells.

Maura runs down the stairs to him. '' That she falls for girls doesn't mean she changed. She is still the same as that she was when she was with you. That you fall for the same sex doesn't fucking change you. You're an idiot for letting her go completely, she deserves better then you anyway '' She tells him and turns around back to me, gives me a look and walks past me to my mom in the kitchen. I hope she didn't hear what was going on here.. I don't want them to find out yet, mostly because I'm afraid they won't accept me.

I walk towards them '' Maur, can we talk? ''

'' yes sure '' she says, not even looking at me

'' okay '' i follow her after she walks past me.

'' So Paul hmm? '' she says when we are outside

'' i made that up Maur. ''

'' It's the fact you made something up to hide me, i get it, believe me i really get it but why do you make up that you're with someone? you didn't have to do that. '' She tells me with sad eyes

'' Maura, I'm really in love with you and i'm sorry. ''

_**Love it? Like it? Hate it? let me know!**_

_**xx**_

_**Yacintha**_


End file.
